Various compounds having cooling activity are known which are perceived as cold or cool when contacted with the human body and, in particular, with the mucous membranes of the mouth, nose and throat. An example of such a compound is 3-1-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,425.
The present invention is directed to novel inclusion complexes formed between 3-1-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol and a cyclodextrin. This inclusion complex can be used in chewing gum to improve the "cool" taste perceived upon chewing the gum without substantially effecting the gum's texture.